Guy Braxton
Guy Braxton is the youthful-looking GPD teacher who joins Waterloo Road penniless, sleeping a couple of nights in the school itself, then a couple of weeks at George Windsor's house. Guy finally ended up lodging with Sonya Donnegan. Guy is openly gay. Series 10 Spring Term Guy starts at Waterloo Road as an NQT, part of a fast-track programme with only six weeks training. He starts at the same time as Marco D'Olivera, also an NQT who has taken the conventional training. Guy finds himself under the mentor of Vaughan. From the off, Guy is a talented teacher but he lacks organisation. He spends his first lesson on a wild goose chase for textbooks, something that Vaughan does not take kindly too. From the off, Carrie Norton seems to recognise Guy, and is dismayed when she finds him at the school. Lenny Brown thinks there is something dodgy about their relationship, and records Guy touching Carrie 'inappropriately'. Vaughan later sees this and Guy is removed from his classes, with the whole school assuming he's a pervert. It later transpires that Carrie is his sister and Guy was kicked out of the family home when he beat up his step-dad and landed him in hospital. Steph Norton (his mother) insists that Vaughan sacks Guy as she does not want Carrie to have anything to do with him. Guy is allowed to stay at Waterloo Road. Marco D'Olivera sees Guy as an 'underqualified beach bum' and takes an immediate dislike to him. The two constantly bicker. It starts with Marco assuming Guy is a new pupil, something he is later embarrassed about. Eventually this leads to them trying to get each other into trouble, Guy telling Lorna Hutchinson how Marco left a mock exam unattended, in return Marco steals tools from Guy's classroom jeopardising his mock exam. From this Guy is given an official warning from Vaughan. This feud stops when Guy rescues Marco after Dale Jackson locks him in a cupboard. The two later bond, and Marco confesses to stealing Guy's tool which leads to a punch in the face on Guy's behalf. In episode 17, Guy has his lessons monitored by George Windsor and Audrey McFall who realise there is absolutely nothing wrong with his teaching, just his lack of organisation. Guy is taken off report, and is allowed to stay. Throughout the series Guy has no place to live and no money, due to University Debts. He first lodges at the school, and is almost rumbled by Dale Jackson and Lenny Brown, however several items including toothbrushes and wash bags fall out of his cupboard in front of Vaughan. This and the fact that several items of food have been stolen from the staffroom lead to Vaughan discovering Guy's secret. However Vaughan keeps this quiet as long as Guy finds himself a place to live. George Windsor agrees to take him in for two days, two weeks later, George throws Guy out fed up of living with a 'teenager'. Guy then finds himself as Sonya Donnegan's lodger, who has a crush on him. However it is later revealed that Guy is gay, which initially cause tension between the two of them. Category:Teachers Category:NQTs Category:Final Episode Characters Category:Adults Category:Series 10 characters